


you've gotta get lost if you're gonna get found

by lonelyroads



Series: The Lonely Road to Salem Town [3]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Poetry, and all that good town of salem shit, and became the necromancer, and i was thinking like, based on how often the town kills mediums, medium is tired, mentions of lynching, necromancer is creepy, no beta we die like witches, the only two roles that interact with the dead but not the living, what if medium went crazy from the voices?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyroads/pseuds/lonelyroads
Summary: the necromancer speaks.the medium tries not to listen,but it's hard to ignore the voices...especially your own.





	you've gotta get lost if you're gonna get found

town’s witch, death’s witch, one foot in the grave

you know what i am little seer

and i know what you will be

oh little town’s witch

i was you once

they died they died they died

and then

and then

oh, and then it was me and their voices

i loved the doctor in that time

and little one i know you love them too

they stop the voices don’t they

mmm. they always do until they become one

but now- now for me- soon for you-

oh they all are silent now

doctor and ghosts and town alike

town’s witch, tame witch, one foot in the grave

you know they wait for a reason any reason any stupid selfish reason to put you six feet under for good

nobody likes death’s witch, little one

but they die

they all die

like it or not they die they die they die

you and i-

oh we have one foot in the grave

town’s witch their words taste like absolution

but oh- i do not need their words

they dance for me all the same

they didn’t used to, little grave witch. i heard them as you did, once upon a midnight dreary

now- now for me- soon for you-

they listen to  _ me _ now, death’s witch.

so follow me

one foot in the grave-

mmm. one by one

two by two

they dance for me

they’ll dance for you.


End file.
